video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 and 2
|running time = 60 minutes 60 minutes 120 minutes |catalogue number = VC2006 VC2008 |rating = }} Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 and 2 is a UK Double Video released by The Video Collection on 1987. Description Golf is a game that becomes more fun as your skills improve. I'm sure, if you really love golf as I do, you too have a strong desire to improve your game. This videocassette was designed to do just that. The entire programme lasts more than two hours (on two cassettes), in which time I have covered all of the important elements of ball-striking. I'm a not a professional golf instructor, and, as the title indicates, this is just one man's way of approaching a game that allows for a fair amount of variety in achieving a common goal. On the other hand, my methods seem to have worked pretty well over the years. I'm sure, as presented herein, these methods can be a great help to other golfers too. Contents Volume 1 BEFORE YOU SWING One Basic Golf Swing The Grip Aiming Ball Position FULL SWING FUNDAMENTALS The Head Foot Action The Takeaway The Backswing The Downswing The Follow-Through Power COMPLETE SWING (Slow Motion) Volume 2 IMPORTANT FACTORS The Fade The Draw Hitting Highter Hitting Lower The Uphill Lie The Downhill Lie Ball Above Feet Ball Below Feet Practicing THE SHORT GAME Wedge Play Pitching The Basic Bunker Shot Chipping Putting — The Set-up Putting — The Stroke JACK GROUT ON LEARNING GOLF Credits Trailers and info Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 1 It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 2 It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Category:Double Pack videos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC E